Safe and Sound
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: " —El día de hoy la mitad de estas personas morirán por mi culpa... " Un virus que acaba con todo a su paso, un grupo de niños perdidos... ¿Que ocurre cuando el mundo colapsa? ¿Seras capaz de soportarlo o colapsaras con el? Cartman sabe que no hay más opción que resistir, Kyle aun no puede aceptarlo. ...¿hasta donde serán capaces de llegar? ¿Cuanto puede resistir el ser humano?


******Hola :) aqui Dino volviendo a las frikadas :P ¿Esta cosa que es? No lo se pero espero sea aceptada :3 Quiero dedicar este fic a todas los lectores de "¿cuantos cadáveres cuestan nuestras vidas?" que a compensacion de no poder continuarlo traigo esto aqui. Lean tranquis Xd **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

******Capitulo primero: Inexistencia.**

**18 de octubre de 2013, 8:38 A.M; South Park.**

Cerró su mochila y se la cargó al hombro, su madre, quien estaba dándole un trago a su café, alzó la vista para mirarlo. Él solo le dio una mirada desinteresada, antes de tomar una tostada del plato que yacía en el centro de la mesa.

– No voy a desayunar hoy má –anunció antes de besarle la mejilla, su madre dirigió la vista al reloj de pared. – Si, voy llegando tarde –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Cuídate cielito – le saludó antes de que abandonase la casa.

Corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas. No quería llegar tarde, cada vez que lo hacia la vieja gorda, que tenia de profesora en matemáticas, lo sermoneaba quince o veinte minutos; demasiado extenso para su gusto. Dobló la esquina, la escuela faltaban un par de metros.

Estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando ocurrió. Un par de perros callejeros, que habían estado peleándose entre ellos, se lanzaron a atacarlo; no pudo esquivarlos a ambos y uno de ellos, el de color marrón para ser exactos, lo mordió en la mano. Soltó un chillido poco masculino y pateó al animal con fuerza.

– Carajo, maldito perro – masculló, mientras subía de un par de zancadas los escalones de la entrada. La mano le sangraba. Mejor iba a la enfermería ¡Que se jodiera la vieja gorda de matemáticas!

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y en unos pocos minutos la enfermera lo recibió. En las camillas, sentados, había un par de niños, algunos de su edad otros más pequeños. Todos tenían alguna parte del cuerpo vendada. Los observo con interés, la cifra no superaba los siete, no obstante no dejaba de ser extraño.

– ¿Que es lo que ocurrió, Cartman? – le pregunto la mujer cuando el le extendió la mano herida. El aludido se sentó en una silla mientras veía a la profesional trabajar.

– Unos perros locos me atacaron en la entrada – respondió con fastidio, vio que la mujer fruncía el ceño preocupada. Estuvo a punto de indagar en que era aquello que le molestaba, pero, ella se adelanto.

– Es curioso, esta mañana no paran de entrar chicos con el mismo problema.

El castaño la vio terminar de vendar la herida en silencio, un poco aliviado de no haber sido al único pendejo que aquellos animales habían atacado. Sin embargo, no le dio tanta importancia al hecho, después de todo era como había dicho: solo se trataban de un par de perros locos. Dejo escapar sus preocupaciones para enfocar su atención en la vacuna antirrábica, que la enfermera se acercaba a aplicarle.

Quizás, si él hubiese prestado más atención a todo aquello, la situación no lo hubiese tomado tan por sorpresa. Pero él, la verdad, es que nunca hubiese podido imaginarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cartman entro al salón y al instante todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Su profesora de matemática lo miro con fiereza. Era una vieja obesa y con grandes arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Alzó su mano herida para explicar lo ocurrido. No obstante, la mujer no lo dejo hablar y luego de darle su correspondiente sermón, lo mando a sentarse.

Kyle ,quien lo había estado examinando desde que ingreso en el aula, abrió la boca para preguntar. Él se adelanto.

– Me atacaron un par de perros antes de entrar, ¿quien hubiese esperado que te preocupases tanto por mi, judío? – comento con sorna. El pelirrojo arrugo el entrecejo y soltó un suspiro antes de responderle.

– Cierra la boca gordo, nadie estaba preocupado por ti.

Erick le mostró una sonrisa petulante, para luego sacar los útiles de su mochila.

Le encantaba molestar a Kyle, era lo único por lo que valía la pena ir al colegio. Aunque la verdad, es que, para Erick Cartman, molestar y hostigar al judío era lo que mantenía su vida en pie. Probablemente, sin Kyle, la vida se tornaría demasiado monótona. Él necesita ver sus ojos mirándole con furia, necesitaba escuchar sus quejas y bufidos. Soltó una risita, para soltar un comentario burlón; sin embargo, el timbre que indicaba la hora del recreo se dejo escuchar, llamando su atención.

– ¿Que fue lo que te ocurrió, gordo? – investigo Kenny que acababa de acercarse a ellos, venia mascando un chicle y saludando con la mano alzada a la profesora que salia del salón. Detrás de este, se acercaban Stan y Butters.

– Me mordieron un par de perros en la entrada.

Butters clavó sus ojos celestes en su venda, un poco asustado y admirado.

– ¿Te dieron puntos? – indago el rubio, con inocencia, mientras se acercaba para examinar mejor el vendaje. Vio a Kenny fruncir levemente el ceño cuando, Leopold, le sujeto la mano. Intento disimular su sonrisa burlona.

– No, no fue necesario – respondió al momento que salían del salón. Delante de si, Stan y Kyle iban conversando tranquilamente sobre algún programa hippie de tv; y a su derecha ambos rubios estaban sujetos de las manos. Kenny tenia una mirada depredadora, ese chico era un pervertido y por lo que había percibido hoy, y hace un par de días, un maldito posesivo. Se pregunto internamente si Butters tenia idea de lo que se había buscado, pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado cuando uno de los estudiantes que había estado con él en la enfermería, vomitó todo su desayuno sobre los zapatos de su acompañante.

Su primera reacción, y la de todos, había sido reírse. Aunque la risa solo hubiese durado poco tiempo, ya que el chico cayó de rodillas y continuo devolviendo todo cuanto quedase en su estomago. La joven que venia con él, soltó un chillido y si inclino para levantarlo. Salieron, juntos, a los tropezones camino a la enfermería.

– ¡Que asco! Ese idiota si que estaba pasado de marihuana – señalo Kenny reventado un globo que acababa de hacer con su chicle. Cartman asintió soltando una risita, Stan y Butters lo imitaron. De hecho el único que guardo silencio y se limito a no decir nada fue Kyle. Por ello, lo observo con extrañeza; tenia el rostro enmarcado en una expresión que no se decidía entre asco o curiosidad.

Si a Erick le hubiesen dado un momento feliz y apacible para escoger en su vida, antes de que todo ocurriese, hubiese señalado este, como quien conjura un patronus para protegerse de un dementor. Él, muy a pesar de su personalidad, cruel, burlona y despiadada, apreciaba los momentos tranquilos y de risas con sus amigos...aunque, no lo hubiese notado hasta aquel día.

El día en que todo colapso.

**19 de octubre de 2013, 12:15 A.M.**

Ese sábado despertó con agudo dolor de cabeza y completamente desorientado.

Oía a lo lejos, a su madre preparar el almuerzo.

Se vistió medio adormilado, consciente de que ese dolor de cabeza no era normal; ni bien hubo terminado de ponerse los pantalones tuvo que correr al baño para devolver todo lo que tenia en el estomago, lo cual no fue mucho.

Pensando que seguramente se trataba de algo que había comido, se dirigió a la cocina. Allí su madre no estaba cocinando; el ruido que él acababa de escuchar era ella inclinada en la canilla de la cocina, devolviendo.

La buena noticia es que él ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

– ¿Que es lo que te pasa, má?

Su pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire. Su madre no respondió, en cambio, se inclino para vomitar otra vez. Erick hizo amago de acercarse, pero ella se enjuago la boca y le dedico una sonrisa cálida, media forzada.

– Debe ser algo que comí, Cielito – comento, antes de darle un par de palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza y caminar hacia la puerta. Erick la siguió. – El almuerzo esta en la mesa –continuó antes de salir de la habitación. Recién en ese momento, Erick notó que, efectivamente, su almuerzo estaba allí. La voz de su madre le llego lejana: – Mami va a recostarse un poco. Porque no se siente bien.

No dijo nada. Normalmente, hubiese soltado algún comentario sarcástico o una queja; pero la situación se le antojo tan rara que solo se limito a repasarla mentalmente, una y otra vez, mientras comía.

Se había acabado su segunda salchicha, cuando un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación. Algo haciéndose pedazos, estaba seguro que eso acababa de oír. Instantáneamente recordó a su madre y su estado enfermizo; se levanto como un resorte dejando su almuerzo de lado. Encamino a la habitación de su progenitora. La encontró a mitad de camino, desplomada sobre una mesita y con un florero hecho pedazos aun costado de su cabeza. Preocupado se agacho para comprobar si se había hecho daño.

No tenia herida alguna, pero, Cartman comprobó que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Soltó un suspiro y luego de arrastrarla hasta el sillón del living, fue en busca de un par de paños fríos para bajarle la fiebre. Cuando regreso, su madre seguía dormida. Le colocó un paño en la frente y se sentó en el suelo para mirar televisión.

Comenzó a cambiar canales sin ver nada realmente.

Nunca había visto a su madre tan enferma, él nunca se preocupaba por esa clase de cosas. No obstante esta vez era diferente, lo sabia por aquel punzante dolor en su pecho, por esa sensación de asfixia en el aire y el miedo, el jodido miedo sin sentido. Respiro hondo y volteó para cambiar el paño de la frente de su madre. Su temperatura no había disminuido nada. Se paso la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

– _La epidemia se ha extendido a Europa y América del sur... – _La voz del locutor del noticiero llamó su atención, lo miro por un breve instante. Por el televisor desfilaban imágenes de gente tosiendo sangre. Frunció el ceño intrigado y subió un poco el volumen –_ Temo informar que ahora nos enfrentamos a una pandemia..._ –afirmo el hombre. Erick, noto que llevaba un barbijo y una corbata con flamencos violetas y rojos. Desvió su atención a la mujer que yacía sobre el sillón; Liane Cartman, tenia los ojos entreabiertos y lo observaba con atención.

-¿Cielo? – pregunto con voz queda. Su hijo asintió con vehemencia, guardó silencio, temía que si decía algo, lo que sea que fue, su madre no continuase – ¿Sabes...que te quiero...mucho? – interrogo ella con un hilo de voz. Él solo afirmo con su cabeza, apretando los labios. – Eso...es bueno...no esta... – ella se vio interrumpida por la abrupta tos que la invadió de golpe. Erick se acerco alarmado. Su madre solo lo ignoró, acababa de levantarse de forma torpe. Se sobresalto cuando la vio trastabillar y le rodeo los hombros en un apretado abrazo. Erick, a sus diecisiete, ya le llevaba una cabeza y dos cuerpos de tamaño a su madre. No era gordo, solo robusto, fruto de su entrenamiento diario.

Sintió a su madre toser en su hombro. Y se sintió estúpido, no podía hacer más que eso para ayudarla. Debería de llamar a una ambulancia, pero temía que si se apartara de ella...mejor no pensar en eso, se dijo.

– Erick... – le susurro Liane débilmente. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella tuvo otro acceso de toz y esta vez, él sintió algo empapar su hombro. Intento observar, pero no pudo conseguir su objetivo ya que las piernas de la mujer flaquearon y, por su reacción lenta, acabaron en el suelo. Consiguió mirar su hombro, se asusto. Estaba manchado de sangre. Soltó un chillido y la separo de si.

– ¡¿Má!? ¡¿Que mierda te pasa, má!? – gimió él recostandole la cabeza en su falda. Su madre tosió una vez más, y vomito más sangre sobre la alfombra. Examino la mancha con aprensión, la sangre se veía oscura y enfermiza. La mujer tosió y expulsó un poco más, hasta que pareció quedarse tranquila. – ¿Mami? – pregunto Erick, una vez más. En respuesta, ella extendió su mano manchada de sangre y le acaricio la mejilla. El castaño fue consciente, en ese momento, de que estaba llorando ¡Toda esa mierda no debería de estar pasando! ¡Tenia mucho miedo! ¡Y tanta desesperación!

Dejo escapar un hipido histérico. La mano de su madre, cayó al suelo de golpe.

Y Erick, fue testigo de que dejo de respirar.

La miro atónito, ¿realmente su madre acababa de morir? Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Soltó una risa repleta de histeria, antes de arrastrarse; hasta quedar apoyado contra los pies del sillón y su madre con la cabeza en su falda. Su cuerpo estaba tendido como quien duerme una siesta, solo que sus ojos permanecían abiertos. Y Erick solo miraba de forma completamente desenfocada la televisión; apenas podía oír la voz del locutor:_ – Los síntomas mas notables son: vómitos, ardor en el área afectada, fiebre, delirios, toces acompañadas de sangre...y finalmente la muerte. En algunos casos antes del inicio de estos síntomas, suelen presentarse episodios de psicosis y agresividad...aunque la taza de porcentajes respecto a esto es muy baja y..._. –

Una parte de Erick se fue muy lejos ese día. Quizás se trataba de su sentido de realidad o quizás simplemente, su temeridad creció.

**22 de octubre de 2013, 15:45 P.M**

Luego de haber pasado un día y medio de no hacer mas que mirar sin ver el televisor y dormir, Erick por fin había recobrado un poco la razón. No sabia mucho, pero era consciente de que tenia hambre, que había una mancha de sangre en la alfombra y que afuera había una pandemia que casi había extinto a toda la humanidad. También, sabia que su madre estaba muerta y que por alguna razón inexplicable, él no lo estaba aun. No sabia que hacer, no había nada en realidad que pudiese hacer.

Le dio un trago, de la caja, al jugo de naranja. El cuerpo de su progenitora lo miraba con sus ojos vacíos de vida, recostado en el suelo y manchado de sangre seca y oscura. Su madre que yacía muerta sobre la alfombra, no hacia mas que reafirmar que todo se había ido al carajo y no había punto de retorno. Bajo la cabeza y se apoyo contra la puerta, noto que su pijama estaba manchado de sangre. Realmente hedía a muerte.

Comió un par de cosas que quedaban en el refrigerador y se fue a dar una ducha. Antes le dio una ultima mirada al cadáver, vigilandolo. Tal vez parte de él creía que aun podía continuar con vida, o pudiese ser que temiese que esta se levantase del suelo dispuesto a devorarlo. Lo cierto, es que no pasaron ninguna de las dos cosas.

Una vez bajo el chorro de agua repaso los acontecimientos: Su madre había muerto a causa de un virus llamado Scarlet rotten, cuyo nombre hacia referencia al color de la sangre que expulsaba el afectado. Entre otras cosas, sabia que la Scarlet había sido transferido por medio de la mordida de perros afectados con el virus. Y que luego se había ido de transmitiendo de persona en persona, suponían que el virus había mutado y se trasladaba por el aire. Una de las cosas que cabía destacar es que normalmente las personas infectadas no duraban menos de cuatro horas, y que se habían registrado casos en los que la muerte se podría producir dos días después. No se había encontrado una cura de momento.

Dio un suspiro cuando vio la sangre deslizarse con el agua. Él había sido mordido por un perro infectado. Estaba seguro, había visto a uno de sus compañeros presentar síntomas. No obstante, habían pasado dos días y medio, y aun no había mostrado ningún indicio de la enfermedad, continuaba vivo. Se enjuago la cabeza meditabundo. Había vomitado una vez, pero no había fiebre, toces, vómitos con sangre ni ardor en su herida. Mucho menos delirios o algo por el estilo.

Estaba confundido, bastante confundido.

Salio de la ducha, aun perdido en sus pensamientos y se vistió con su ropa más cómoda. Volvió a dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes mirar a su madre. Una vez allí le subió el volumen a la radio que estaba depositada sobre la mesa.

Solo se oía estática.

Sentía que acababa de comenzar con una rutina, estúpida por supuesto. Oía la radio porque desde ayer los medios de televisión habían desaparecido del aire. Soltó una risa cansada. Por alguna razón el ruido de la estática lo hacia sentir menos solo.

Su vista paso del cadáver de su madre, a la puerta de su refrigerador. Allí había una nota que había colgado Stan, un día que lo había ido a buscar. Hacia cuatro años de esa maldita nota y aun seguía allí. Se pregunto que carajos habría pasado con sus amigos, su mente pronto se encontró pensando en Kyle con ansiedad, ¿él también habría muerto? Prefería pensar que no, que su judía y gorda madre había hecho algo jodidamente molesto como de costumbre y aun los mantenía a todos con vida. Se molesto un poco con sus pensamientos, él no debería de pensar esa clase de cosas.

La estatica se interrumpio.

– ¿_Hola..? Espero que haya alguien escuchándome. Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, formo parte de un grupo de sobrevivientes que se dirigen a un lugar seguro...estamos a punto de salir de la ciudad...si hay alguien allí, si todavía queda alguien con vida... _– la estática impidió que entendiese un par de palabras, permaneció callado atento – _nosotros nos estamos trasladando a ..._– otra vez una interrupción. Erick odio en silencio a su jodida radio – _Hoy partiremos antes de que caiga el anochecer de South Park...esperaremos por sobrevivientes en el parque central...yo solo espero que este mensaje sea escuchado... _– y con eso la señal se corto. Erick examino la radio con atención, esperando que la voz volviese a hablar. No hubo mas que eso. Ahogo un suspiro y fue a hacer su equipaje.

**22 de octubre de 2013, 16:30 P.M.**

Había preparado una mochila con varias cosas necesarias; otra muda de ropa, comida, un par de cosas útiles en caso de que sufriese algún daño. Una linterna, un encendedor, una pequeña navaja y su fiel pistola (nunca se sabe cuando esas dos pueden ser necesarias).

Se coloco su gorrito celeste y sujetando con fuerza el bidón de gasolina le dio una mirada inexpresiva su madre. Contuvo el impulso de inclinarse sobre ella. Sentía un dolor lejano, como disperso. Le había dado un par de vueltas al asunto, ¿que era lo que no lo permitía abandonar ese lugar? Se había preguntado un par de veces.

Su madre ya estaba muerta, él la había visto morir; no había podido ayudarla. Y las paredes de la casa, al igual que la mancha de sangre en la alfombra eran testigos de ello; eran testigos de su debilidad e inutilidad. Él no podría apartarse de allí así como así, porque, aunque le costase admitirlo, se sentía culpable. Además, estaba seguro que los ojos sin vida de su madre lo seguían por toda la casa, y que, seguirían haciéndolo fuese donde fuese. Las paredes, la alfombra, el sillón y el televisor también harían lo suyo, mientras existieran serian testigos de su perdida. Por eso no debían existir, decidió. Los haría desaparecer, junto con su debilidad, junto con aquella extraña impotencia mezclada con culpa. Todo se desvanecería entre las llamas y el humo.

Por ello no dudo al momento de empapar el cadáver de su madre con gasolina, y a continuación la casa. Se paro en su portal y saco el encendedor. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Se acerco a la puerta y encendió el mechero, en unos segundos las llamas se expandieron y comenzaron a intensificarse. Retrocedió.

Había oído en algún lado que el fuego purificaba...no podría decirse que estaba purificando su alma, él solo estaba purificando la de su madre, dándole el descanso merecido.

**22 de octubre de 2013, 17:30 P.M.**

Erick había recorrido todo el camino con un gesto desinteresado en el rostro.

Desde que había salido de su casa, había visto varios cadáveres en el suelo, algunos de niños pequeños. Él solo se había limitado a rodearlos o saltarlos; aunque a todos les diese una mirada rápida para verificar si alguno de sus amigos estaba entre ellos. Ese no era el único detalle desagradable; otra de las cosas que molestaban de caminar por las desérticas calles, repletas de cadáveres, vomito y sangre; eran los perros. Los muy cabrones parecían esperarlo en cada esquina. La Scarlet los ponía en un estado rabioso y estos solo se limitaban a atacar a todo cuanto se acercase.

Cuando había doblado la primera esquina lo habían sorprendido, de suerte, apenas pudo apartarse antes de que un par de perros lo atacasen. A partir de allí había levantado del suelo un tablón, el cual tenia un par de clavos en un extremo, y lo había usado para apartar a los rabiosos canes.

Así y todo, solo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su destino.

Dio un suspiro y cruzó la calle; ya cruzaba sin mirar, de momento no había visto ningún auto funcionando, aunque si había observado un par de ellos detenidos en medio de camino o sobre la vereda, algunos hasta estrellados, con infectados de Scarlet dentro.

No había ruido. Las calles estaban demasiado desiertas como para haberlo. Por ello, cuando llego al parque central, se sorprendió de no haber notado el bullicio que allí había.

Una multitud se había aglomerado en torno a algo que no llegaba a distinguir. Se sorprendió al calcular que habría unos sesenta o setenta sobrevivientes.

Al acercarse noto que llevaban barbijos o pañuelos en su defecto. Se veían muy desesperados.

Dio un suspiro antes de adentrarse entre la multitud a los empujones, de esa forma consiguió abrirse paso al centro de la ronda. No le sorprendió ver que allí, cerca de un gran árbol seco, había aparcados dos camiones con acoplado. Tampoco le sorprendió que hubiese, personas manteniendo a raya la multitud con armas.

Sobre uno de los camiones, logro divisar a Craig. Una parte de si suspiro aliviado.

Craig Tucker había ido al mismo curso que él, y aunque nunca lo había apreciado, se sentía confortable el saber que aun vivía.

Se adelanto un poco.

– ¡Craig, soy Cartman! – le grito. El aludido pareció sorprendido de verlo, y no demoro nada en saltar del techo del camión. Se sorprendió por la destreza demostrada con aquel salto, luego recordó que este solía practicar parkour en sus horas libres. Vio que el morocho le hacia un gesto para que se acercase.

Avanzo con cautela.

Ambos se estudiaron en detalle una vez frente a frente. En los ojos azules de Tucker se extraño de encontrar calidez.

– ¡No puedo creer que sigas con vida, gordo! – exclamo Craig, mientras le cedía el rifle a uno de sus compañeros para que lo relevase.

– No soy fácil de matar... – respondió escueto alzándose de hombros. Le hecho una mirada a la multitud – ¿Cuantos planean llevarse? –la pregunta pareció pareció incomodar al morocho, quien pateo el suelo y soltó un bufido. Tenia apariencia de no haber dormido en días.

– No hay tanto espacio. La verdad es que no pensábamos que hubiesen tantos – comento Craig, su voz se oía vacilante.

Erick ya no pudo contener la pregunta, que se habia planteado desde que lo había oido en la radio.

– Además de nosotros, ¿quien más...

– Tweek, Kenny, Token... – enumeró Tucker.

Cartman lo observo atento, esperando que continuara; pero Craig no siguió contando. Esa fue la razón por la que tuvo que preguntarle...

– ¿Y, Kyle?

Su interlocutor no pareció asombrarse con la interrogante; quizás se tratase de que Craig se habría hecho una pregunta similar, pero con él.

Enemigos, amigos, daba lo mismo en ese momento. Aquello era así, porque se trataba de una necesidad; la necesidad de saber que aun hubiese alguien que les recordase, de esa forma se podían atar a sus recuerdos y conserva un poco de su "yo", de su mundo.

– No lo vi... – un susurro, apenas audible fue lo que Cartman oyó en respuesta.

Silencio; uno en el cual solo se limitaron a pensar.

Erick lo sabia, o al menos tuvo la certeza en ese momento, su vida y todo lo que conocía acababa de desaparecer, como si nunca hubiese existido; al igual que su madre, la mancha de sangre y las paredes... Entonces se detuvo a preguntarse: ¿Porque querría continuar con vida?

Craig abrió la boca, pero la cerro arrepentido.

En ese momento el ruido de la muchedumbre aumento; no obstante una voz se sobrepuso a las demás. Y él tuvo la certeza de que no estaba todo tan perdido cuando reconoció aquellos gritos como los de Sheyla Broflovsky.

– ¡Esto es inaudito! – la escuchó chillar.

Volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz; su dueña acababa de abrirse paso entre la multitud y se acercaba colérica. La observo atento. Seguía igual de gorda; y conservaba aun su clásica nariz de gancho y su horrible rodete. Hizo una mueca al ver que seguía siendo la de siempre.

Craig en un rápido movimiento saco un revolver y le apunto en la frente a la mujer. Cartman comenzó a preguntarse de donde mierda este sacaba tantas armas y que carajos haría en sus ratos libres.

A pesar del arma, Sheyla llego frente a ellos.

– Vuelva con los demás, vieja – gruñó el morocho, su tono duro y agresivo buscaban intimidarla. Sin embargo, ella solo lo miro con rabia y se acerco aun mas. Cartman oto con claridad cuando Craig quitaba el seguro, la multitud se había callado.

– ¡Exijo que partamos ahora mismo! – aullo la judía. Vio a Tucker arrugar la nariz; sonrío nadie toleraba a esa mujer.

Ella avanzo y Craig le colocó el revolver contra la frente.

– Estamos intentando sacarlos a todos...

– ¡Se deberían de evacuar primero a las mujeres y niños! – exclamo la adulta. Contemplo como los ojos zafiro del morocho se llenaron de vacilación, no obstante, también noto que seguía firme en su postura, sosteniendo el arma.

– Lo se...pero no podemos evacuarlos a todos... vuelva con los demás, ¡maldición! – le dijo consternado.

Erick resolvió que ser espectador era lo único que podía hacer. Sheyla, era terca como mula.

– ¡Mamá!

El chillido había cortado la tensa atmósfera. Por ello cuando, segundos después, Kyle se acerco jadeante junto a ellos solo lo observaron con curiosidad. Erick fue consiente, de que él había sido lo primero en lo que Kyle había centrado su atención al acercarse. Le había clavado sus grandes ojos verdes con fervor, y él se vio en la necesidad de decirse:

_El mundo aun no se ha acabado._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**Merece sus reviews ? les gusta? les parece horrible xD ? **_  
_

**espero que les haya gustado :) **

**nos vemos en el proximo cap (si es que quieren proximo cap XD jajajajaj)**


End file.
